


The storm won't hurt you

by ephemerus



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason is afraid of storms, Protective Bruce Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemerus/pseuds/ephemerus
Summary: Jason Todd is afraid of the storm and thinks about asking for Bruce's help.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	The storm won't hurt you

As the heavy raindrops hit the window, Jason snuggled deeper into the bedsheets. The sound that echoed through that huge room bothered him and made the hairs on his arms rise. He had already tried unsuccessfully to slow his heartbeat, but the fear of the storm seemed to want to scary him.

Jason made several plans to get out from under the sheets and ask someone for comfort. His first suggestion was Alfred, so he took a deep breath and gathered as much courage as he had - which was very little, by the way - and ran out of the room. The hallway on the second floor of the Wayne Mansion was dark, the only light coming in was through the windows at the two different ends of the hall, lit by lightning.

His hands tightened on the collar of his shirt and one of them knocked on the butler's bedroom door.

"Alfred," he called softly.

"Alfred, please open the door". The thunder that lit the room made Jason close his eyes.

He even thought about praying, he was so scared.

Jason called for Alfred twice more and realized that perhaps the man wasn't in the room. He vaguely recalled that Bruce had commented that Pennyworth would visit Dr. Leslie. Jason swore and looked towards the door at the end of the huge hall. In addition to Alfred, his only left option was Mr. Wayne.

Jason Todd had been living with the two men for exactly three weeks. He didn't trust them very much because he had learned in the streets and at the orphanage that adults weren't to be trusted, especially adult millionaires. So he kept his expectations low. The boy knew about Richard 'Dick' Grayson, Bruce's first adopted son, but Dick's situation was different. The first Robin was the son of the pair of trapeze artists "The Flying Graysons", famous figures in Gotham and several other cities.

Dick might not have come from a wealthy family like Bruce, but he was certainly not poor, Jason thought. So to expect to receive the same treatment as the Flying Grayson's son was to demand too much. However, fear washed over his body with each passing minute and little Todd saw no other option but to bother Mr. Wayne.

In silent steps, Jason walked to the door and knocked a few times. Again he was unsuccessful, but unlike the first time he decided to open the door. Through the natural light of the storm, the boy was able to check a body lying in the middle of the bed, and once again his heartbeat accelerated. Perhaps annoying Bruce Wayne wasn't a good option.

What if the man got mad? What if he scold Jason? Worse, what if Bruce hit him?

 _Yeah, maybe waking up Bruce isn't a good idea, I'm leaving_. Todd thought and then decided to turn around and leave the room. He was fourteen years old, he should have known how to deal with storms. But as soon as he turned toward the door, a hoarse voice echoed in the room.

"Jason?"

Jason froze.

"Jason?", A grunt. Bruce seemed to get up. "What's up, buddy?"

Jason tightened his shirt collar and his fear kept him from responding. Silence sat between them, only the sound of rain falling outside the safe Wayne Mansion could be heard.

"Do you want to tell me something, Jay?"

"No," he replied in a small voice.

"Are you sleepy?"

 _I'm afraid of the storm_ , he wanted to answer, but didn't.

"Are you afraid of the rain?"

Frightened by the question, the boy was silent and Bruce understood it as a 'yes'.

"You can lie here with me if you want".

Jason didn't wait for a second chance. He ran to the bed and approached Wayne, but still afraid of the man's different attitude.

"Dick wasn't much to admit that he was afraid of storms, so he never came to stay with me."

"He was brave"

"But he was very afraid of ghosts"

"Ghosts don't exist," Jason replied as if it were obvious.

"Each person is afraid of different things"

Bruce leaned against the headboard and let Jason lie down closer to him. Gradually he felt sleep take over him as Bruce carressed his hair. As he fell asleep, Jason realized that the rain didn't bother him anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> This was part of a scene that always comes to my mind, I hope you guys liked it. You can find me on twitter (@ohobooi).


End file.
